


Kix Needs A Vacation

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kix is done, M/M, both cody and obi-wan are stubborn as hell, cody is a pining mess, no beta we die like men, the codywan is lowkey for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: Both General Kenobi and Commander Cody got hurt. Both are trying to get the other to get to the medbay.Helix (the medic of the 212th) was also hurt and so he's unavailable to convince them both to go. so Kix (the medic of the 501st) has to step in and he is done™️
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Kix Needs A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations at the bottom!

The 212th had recently returned from their latest mission. The mission in question was to simply protect this planet from sepratist control. Nothing that they haven’t done before. Thankfully there were very few casualties during the mission, but almost all of the troops ended up heavily injured. Most of them had injuries that could have been fixed up earlier, however the medic of the 212th was one of the first few to get badly injured. With Helix barely being able to hold himself up, the medical treatment would have to wait till everyone landed back on the main ship.

As soon as they returned to _The Negotiator_ , Cody saw to it personally that all of his men went straight to the med bay. Even though he himself was suffering from a broken arm and a lot of internal bleeding. After Cody had finished sending his men to the medical bay, he spotted General Kenobi talking with General Skywalker. Normally, Cody would be pleased to see the general. Although normally the general didn’t have three broken ribs, along with cuts and bruises covering his body. With a frustrated sigh, Cody walked over to them.  
  
“Generals” Cody greeted once he was close to them, his walking came to a stop and he looked at Kenobi. “Sir, I thought you were on your way to the medbay” 

“I was...but the men need it more. My injuries aren’t that serious” Obi-wan gave him a small smile that said that he had made up his mind. 

“Sir.” Cody did his best to not have his stress levels come across in his voice as he looked at the general’s bloodied and bruised face. His robes were also covered in tears and cuts, not to mention the blood seeping through. “Your injuries _are_ that serious. Please go to the med bay” 

The general stared at him for a moment, looking up and down the commander's body. “What about you, you also should get medical attention”

“I’m fine sir. No more than a couple of bruises” this comment made him receive a glare from his general. 

“Commander, I’m pretty sure your arm is broken” the tone was sarcastic, yet also laced with worry. 

"General, I’m pretty sure your ribs are broken. Not even you could have come out of getting thrown into a wall that hard, completely unscathed.” Cody moved his broken arm a little to show the general he was fine, even though he winced very visibly at the pain. 

“I have the force to keep me upright, you commander should get yourself to the medbay alongside the rest of your men” Again the tone was joking and light but still laced with worry for the commander. 

Anakin, who had been watching this whole conversation go down, had apparently had enough of this back and forth. He chuckled softly and tried to disguise it as a sigh. “You two are ridiculous. Where’s Helix? You two usually listen to him when it comes to your injuries.”

Cody turned to attention to General Skywalker, “Helix was among the badly injured, sir” 

“I’ll go find Kix” Anakin stated as he turned. He didn’t even give time for the other two to refuse or protest, Anakin just walked away. Obi-wan and Cody watched him walk away for a minute before continuing their discussion.

“Sir, I really think you should go to the medbay. I don’t think stubbornness is a good enough reason for someone to die” 

“Cody, I already told you. I am quite alright. The force will heal me. However you need to get yourself to medical to fix up that arm of yours”

The back and forth continued for quite a long time, anyone who happened to walk past them knew it was best to let them be and hash this out. Everyone on the ship knew full well how stubborn both the General and the Commander were. Kix had actually been one of the people to walk past them. He heard their light bickering and very obvious worry over the other. But he was the medic for the 501st not the 212th, The 212th’s actual medic, Helix, would handle those two once someone told him that neither of them were even thinking about going to the medbay. He was headed to the barrack where his other vode were. Once he opened the door to the barracks, he saw General Skywalker talking to Rex, then both pairs of eyes looked at him. 

“Ah Kix, I was looking for you!” the general smiled and walked over with a very tired looking Rex behind him. _Oh no_ , the general looking for him wasn’t a bad thing, it just meant someone was avoiding medical attention and wouldn’t actually listen to the general. It had happened often enough with Skywalker asking him to convince Rex to get some rest, or the other way around with Rex asking him to make Anakin treat his wounds. Skywalker needing him meant that he had to have a stern talking to with _someone_ . He opened his mouth to ask who was avoiding the medbay this time, then he thought back to mere moments ago on his walk to the barracks. _General Kenobi and Commander Cody,_ aka the two most stubborn men Kix has ever had the pleasure of working with. It always seemed like those two were competing to see who could avoid the medbay the longest. Only the competition started _after_ they got injured.

“Sir, is this about General Kenobi and Commander Cody?” Kix asked almost flatly

“Yes actually. How did you-”

“I passed them on the way here, It seems their competition to avoid Helix is still on” Kix joked, earning a chuckle from both General Skywalker and Rex. Thankfully Skywalker let them joke around and that they could be informal at times. A comment like that would not fly anywhere but the 501st and 212th.

“Unfortunately Helix got badly injured during their mission, so they don’t have anyone to force them to get medical attention” Rex explained, causing Kix to release a frustrated sigh he made involuntarily. 

“How bad are they injured sir?” He turned to his general. 

“Commander Cody has at least a broken arm, but he seemed like there was a lot more internal pain. Obi-wan has three broken ribs according to Cody, Obi-wan is also covered in cuts and blood. I tried to tell them both to get to the medbay, but they both said they were fine” Anakin listed out the damage and Kix let out another small sigh. 

“I’ll see what I can do, sir” He nodded then left the room, walking the exact way he went when he was on his way to the barracks. Just as he had thought, Kenobi and Cody were in the same position. Lightly bickering and heavily worrying over the other. Kix took a moment to look over both of them for noticable injuries. Cody did have a broken arm, and maybe even a fractured ankle by the way that he was trying to not put any weight on it. Bruises and small cuts covered the commanders face, as well as a much larger cut on the front of his non broken arm. The general’s robes were torn with noticeable blood seeping through the fabric around the torso, his face had a cut that would most likely turn into a scar, the general had also not let go of his left wrist the entire conversation with Cody. After giving them a once over, Kix walked over. “General Kenobi, Commander, Have either of you been to the medbay yet?”  
  
The two other gentlemen turned their attention towards the medic, each one taking a second to come up with a lie. Kix knew the answer, but he was curious to hear if they had any excuses.  
  
Obi-wan spoke first. “I was just there, they let me go”  
  
Then Cody spoke, “The men need it more than I do, I am simply waiting my turn”

“ _Di’kut’s_ ” Kix muttered under his breath which he hid was a frustrated sigh. “Sirs, if I may speak freely. I know neither of you have been to the medbay yet, both of you have serious injuries and if you keep avoiding them, they may turn out to be fatal. I know I’m not Helix, but i’m still the next medic in line who has to deal with you _atin di'kut's._ I am taking you both to the medical bay, immediately.” He sounded angry, frustrated, and tired. Oh so very tired of their nonsense. 

“Kix, I assure you there is no need for that-”

“Wasn’t a suggestion General.” Kix spoke putting each of his hands on each of their backs. Slowly and literally pushing them forward. 

“Kix this is unnecessary” Cody was a little startled at the boldness Kix had. 

"If I don’t make you two go to the medbay, no one will. I could drag you there, but I’m pretty sure General Kenobi has a broken wrist, so I won’t do that.”

Cody’s head snapped in the general's direction. “You _what_? General let me see your wrist”

“Cody, I assure you I’m fine. There is no need for you to worry” 

“N..no need for me to worry? Sir you got thrown across a room at top speed then fell another ten feet onto the floor. I believe there is plenty of reason for me to worry”

“What about you commander, that boulder nearly took your arm off! Yet you told me not to worry”

“It _nearly_ took my arm off, I’m perfectly fine so you shouldn’t have to worry!”

 _This is going to be a long walk_ , Kix thought to himself, still pushing the commander and general towards the medbay. After a while he stopped actually pushing, but just kept his hands on their backs in the event that they protested again. The entire walk they kept up with their inane back and forth. They were both very obviously worried for the other ones health, which for a moment, it was a sweet gesture how much the General cared for the commander. However after hearing it for the whole fifteen to twenty minute walk, Kix had almost wished that General Kenobi didn’t care for the clones as much as he did- almost. 

Once arriving in the medical hall, the general and the commander changed their topic from why the other shouldn’t worry to who should get seen first. 

“I have the force to hold me up for a little while longer, Commander I order you to go first.” The general looked at them both with a serious expression, that he was struggling to keep. 

“You are bleeding much more than I am sir, You go first” 

“I can at least stand, you’ve been limping around since we got back”

“General-” Cody was about to retaliate with another remark when Kix cleared his throat.

“There are two beds that aren’t being used, thankfully they’re right next to each other.” Kix pushed on their backs slightly as a cue to go forward. They obliged without too much protest this time. Within moments they found the room with the two empty beds. The trio walked in, Kix closed the door and gestured for the two men to take their seats. With a small sigh from both of them, Kenobi and Cody each sat down on one of the beds. Kix grabbed the tools he needed for right now. “I’m going to have to sedate both of you, so that the medical droids can do their job.”

The general was the first of the two to lay down, so Kix walked over to him and injected him with the sedative, within moments he was unconscious. He then threw away the empty container and grabbed another one, then turned towards Cody. Cody was still sitting up straight, looking over at the general. He almost looked scared. Kix hadn’t seen that look on his face in a long time, last time was almost the same scenario. The general had been hurt and was in the medical bay for nearly a week. He lowered the bottle that held the sedative, and sat next to Cody on the bed. “He’ll be okay _vod_ , Don’t worry”

Kix knew enough about Cody to know how much he cared for his General. Hell anyone in the 501st or 212th could tell how much Cody cared for General Kenobi. It wasn’t hard to miss how Cody looked at the general like he personally created and hung every star, or how Cody seemed less tense while standing next to the general or talking about him. Everyone knew that the two were close, close friends who would share tea at late hours of the evening, friends who had inside jokes that only the two understood, friends who would share knowing looks before doing. Cody and the general were close, so whenever one was hurt the other would constantly worry and fret over the other.

“ _liser naasad echoy kaysh_ ” Cody never took his eyes off of Obi-wan, as he spoke very softly “ _...ner Jetii”._ Cody knew how badly the general was hurt, and all he wanted to do was take care of him. Obi-wan was known for avoiding the medics, not sleeping or eating, yet Cody was the only one he’d listen to. Cody was the only one who could get the stubborn general to take care of himself. Cody wanted nothing more than for _his_ general to be safe.  
  
Kix placed a careful hand on Cody’s uninjured shoulder. “ _Kaysh morut'yc, vod”._ Kix carefully made Cody lay back onto the medical bed, and injected him with the sedative. Once Cody was unconscious, Kix activated the medical droids and they got to work fixing the broken Commander and General.

**Author's Note:**

> Vod - Brother  
> Di'kut('s) - Idiot(s)  
> atin di'kut's - stubborn idiots  
> liser naasad echoy kaysh - (Roughly) I can't lose him  
> ner Jetii - my jedi  
> Kaysh morut'yc, vod - (roughly) He's safe brother


End file.
